


Inside

by rggellar



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pain, Sex Toys, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana loves it when her girlfriend Rachel stretches her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

Santana was nervous. Rachel had never invited her around to her house before - they'd always done it at Santana's, since her parents were almost always at work. Rachel's house was bigger, much bigger, and she was terrified that she'd break something. She must have looked an odd sight, her off-brand clothing and a cheap bag slung over her shoulder. She had a surprise for Rachel, something for them to use, but that wasn't important now. As Santana rang the doorbell, the door flew open and she found herself jumping back a bit in surprise. Rachel was at the door, grinning, hurriedly rushing Santana into her house.  
"You want a drink? You should have something to drink," Rachel said, breathlessly, pushing her into the kitchen. Before San knew what was happening, she was clutching a glass of water and a banana, and Rachel was hurriedly eating and drinking the same. It was a sight to behold, the young singer eating an entire banana in three bites, and Santana completely forgot that she'd been left holding one too.  
"Well, come on!"  
"Um..."  
"You'll need your strength!"  
Santana began to eat and drink while Rachel spoke.  
"I've come up with a plan."  
"A plan?" Santana was half-mumbling, her mouth full.  
"Well, I'm about to put it into action."  
"I don't understand."  
"It's about something you said."  
"Something... I said?" Santana thought back to the things she'd said. Most of them mean, of course, but she couldn't quite-"Oh."  
"Right?"  
"You mean you?"  
"Yes!" Rachel took the glass and banana skin from her and ushered her towards her room. It was deep into the house, up the stairs, far from prying eyes. If her parents came home, there was no way they'd hear anything. It was designed that way - even the Berry family grew tired of Rachel's singing.  
As they entered Rachel's room, Santana immediately noticed that the usual bric-a-brac on Rachel's dresser had been removed, replaced with a black sheet, bumpy with the outline of something under it. A lot of somethings. She didn't quite understand. It was raised, small to big, sequentially large protrusions that-  
"Oh my god." Santana suddenly realised what was under there. Rachel whipped back the sheet to reveal nine dildoes, each bigger than the last. The smallest was the one they normally used, and that wasn't small at all. Santana was immediately drawn to them, setting down her own bag and gliding over to the dresser as if in a dream, gently inspecting them. There was a reverence to her touch, as if she was given the opportunity to handle some sacred artefact.  
"You like?" Rachel asked, putting her arms around Santana and resting her head on the cheerleader's shoulders. Santana was so focussed that she didn't notice Rachel's hand move, slipping down the front of her waistband, down past her panties and across the tender flesh of her increasingly wet pussy. She moaned slightly, letting her head roll back and gripping her hands tightly on the silicon cock she was holding, the smallest of the lot. Rachel began kissing her nape, letting her tongue gently pop out and run itself along her flesh as she made each small, peck-like movement.  
Santana leans backwards and Rachel moves with her, pulling them onto the bed. The pair scramble up it, Rachel's fingers never leaving Santana's folds, making themselves comfortable. Rachel pulls herself out, opting instead to kiss her and declothe, and the cheerleader follows, both of them rapidly pulling off each other's coverings, throwing them wherever and doing their best to not break their kiss. As their nipples press against each other, Rachel moves back inside, her fingers slowly working Santana's clit, moving in circles, small motions, matching their tounges.  
"You're really wet," She says, staring into the cheerleader's eyes.  
"You know what I like."  
Rachel pushes Santana over onto her back and begins to work her soaking vagina more intensely. Two fingers become three, easy, a testament to Santana's love of having her pussy stretched. Rachel is darting in and out furiously, her fingers spread wide, and Santana's lying back on the bed, barely holding herself up on her elbows, moaning with pleasure at each deep push. Rachel can feel the wetness of her lover slowly moving down her arm, coating her hand, and she takes it as a sign. Three fingers becomes four. One quick push. Good. Her thumb tucks in, and she pushes forward, her knuckles serving as the last barrier, and she looks into Santana's eyes, her big, beautiful eyes, and gives it one last push. She's in. Her hand is in, and Santana's screaming with pleasure, panting deeply, and all Rachel can think about is how she's deeper in her lover than she's ever been.  
She pulls out slowly, gently, letting her relax, and stands up.  
"You ready?"  
"Yes... God yes, Rachel. Please." Santana's begging, and Rachel takes the hint. She grabs two of the dildos and lays them in front of Santana, the smallest ones, each unique in their make. She takes the one her lover is still clutching in her hand and positions it in front of her, as if aiming it. She points to the nightstand and San reaches in, grabbing the bottle of lubricant. As she pulls it out, she notices something.  
"Anal-eaze?" She blinks a little, concerned. "I assume that's-"  
"It's normal lube, but it's also numbing. You can still feel everything, but it doesn't hurt as much. You might not mind now, but..." Rachel nodded to the dresser. "You'll thank me later."  
The singer squirts it a little hap-hazardly on San's vagina, and on the first dildo. It's their usual - a bright pink neon thing, about the size of a real penis.  
"Don't forget, our safeword is velvet."  
It glides into Santana smoothly, painlessly. It's a nice feeling, but it's not enough. She almost immediately shakes her head, and Rachel gets the hint. She uses it to quickly distribute the lube, and then throws it into the bathroom, letting it land on the tiled floor. Santana shoots her a strange look, and Rachel sighs.  
"It's easier to clean." She says it matter-of-factly as she grabs the next one, a little bigger, but ribbed. It's a strange beast, the ribs are wilde and not uniform. It slids in with some difficulty but it's still not enough. Rachel can see it in her expression and she reaches for the last one on the bed, a thin and and narrow one. Santana's not really sure why she has it, but she understands as it glides into her alongside the ribbed one, and she can feel Rachel using them to pull her apart. It's good, it's getting there.  
"You like that, huh?" Rachel's fucking her with both, shifting the angles to pull her vagina apart. She leans over, her chin resting on Santana's breasts and keeps moving them. "You like it when I fuck you with two things at once? You like it when I rip your vagina apart?"  
"Yes, god yes," She says, feeling the wildly shaped one graze past her clit. She knows that the lube hasn't really been spread properly. She can feel them rub raw against parts of her, and it hurts, but she loves it, groaning at the feel of her girlfriend pulling her open.  
"Do you want me to fuck you with something bigger? Do you want me to spread your lips wider than they've ever been?"  
"I..." Santana has a strange altruistic moment, looking down at Rachel and seeing her vagina literally dripping onto the bed. "I want you to get off too." Rachel looks a little blank at her, pulling the toys out. "Look in my bag."  
She gets up and opens up the bag Santana brought. There are two more inside it, one red and one blue, and she can hear San mutter 'red'. She opens it up, seeing a mass of gadgets inside. Eggs and rabbits and nipple clamps, all sorts of strange things.  
"You had a plan too, I see." Rachel smiles and picks out the things she likes - a couple of bullets - long vibrating eggs with remote controls. She grabs a small dose of lube and lathers each up, before inserting on in her pussy and one in her ass. She crosses to the dresser, doing her best not to let them fall out, and picks up the next three insertables. As she crosses back to the bed, she can see Santana's eyes widen. They're bigger, and she's definitely not built for two of these at once. As she approaches her lube-dripping pussy, she drops the dongs and picks up the remotes to her own toys, handing them to Santana, one in each hand.  
"A present."  
"Thanks-" Santana tries to say, cooly, but before she can speak there's a dildo shaped like a hand entering her. It's larger than Rachel's out, who's pushing it in forcefully. The lube isn't enough, and it hurts like hell, but it breaches her and enters inside, the arm part being all that sticks out, and the pleasure of it throws her backwards on the bed, off her elbows. Her hands spasm, hitting the buttons she's holding and sending Rachel's bullets off at random settings. She shakes a little, a primal reaction, grinding her own pelvis into the bed as he keeps fucking her with the hand. It pushes deeper and deeper, and San moans louder and louder until suddenly she feels empty, looking down only to see Rachel swapping objects, trading the hand for a more old-fashioned cock-shaped one, but it's strange. It starts out thin but gets bigger towards the middle, like a kite, like the shape of the hand, and as Rachel once again goes wild with the lube, she braces for it. It spreads her wide, wider than the hand did, it must be a solid inch wider in circumference. As it forces its way inside, she grinds into it, turning up Rachel at the same time.  
"Fuck me." San says, forcing herself onto it, "Fuck me hard."  
Rachel takes the hint, driving it in and out, deeper and deeper, harder and harder, putting legitimately powerful thrusts behind them. Santana knows she'll bruise, but she doesn't care. She's grinding down on it, letting it fill her up, and feeling is fantastic.  
"You like that?" Rachel's going furiously, and there's a certain amount of panting to it.  
"Talk dirtier." San says between moans. "Tell me I'm... dirty." She says, a scream breaking the words. She's almost positive she just came, but Rachel's not slowing down, and the feeling of the diamond cock pushing up against her tender clit from deep inside her is intense.  
"Sluts like this, huh?" The words send a bolt of electricity through San, who's suddenly so glad she's fucking an actress. "You like me fucking you hard with my huge cock." Suddenly there's another void inside her and Rachel's reaching for the next one. It's much more uniform, roughly the width of the largest point of the last one. It'll stretch her wider than she ever as been. As Rachel forces it inside San, whispering dirty things about her as she does, the cheerleader gasps out a few words.  
"My... ass... please."  
"What, you want me to stick my huge cock into your ass aswell?" Rachel knows full well they haven't done as much ass play as they have vagina-stretching, so she begins with her fingers, slick with lube, spreading her tight hole with one hand while fucking her pussy with the huge insertable currently in it. Her pussy's open wider than Rachel ever thought possible, and it's in a perfect O shape, save for the clitoris at the top, swollen and pink. She stares at it as she absent mindedly swaps her fingers for the jagged dildo, driving it deep inside her. Santana winces, the lubrication clearly not doing it's job, but Rachel doesn't care. She hasn't said the safeword. Santana's too busy shaking with ecstacy. She's resisting her own urge to cum, with the bullets inside her firing randomly as San's hands tense and untense.  
Rachel stands up for a second, crossing over to the dresser and getting the last three. They're all bigger than what's in San now, all different sizes, and three find their way onto the bed. She quickly trades the jagged dildo in Santana's ass for the hand, forcing it deep inside, and her lover simply moans. She slicks up the first of the new dildoes, big but not huge, shaped like a series of connected bubbles. She quickly trades it for the one currently in San's vagina, watching with a little awe as she deflates back to normal before the bubble-dong spreads her apart again.She gives Santana back her own remote controls.  
"You have such loose holes," She says, fucking both of them violently, "I wanna fuck them bigger." She's going completely off-book by this point. There's no rhyme or reason to why she's doing it. She's just beating the inner walls of Santana's body with cocks because she enjoys seeing the bitch-queen beneath her totally helpless. She's getting the urge, though. She wants to be inside her. She swaps the bubble-dong for the next one, best described as a cylinder with a handle and a pointed top. Next she trades the hand for the diamond-shaped one. She knows that before the night is out, she'll have something huge in both of Santana's holes, but she can tell San's not really responding to what's in her vagina now. It's too uniform. There's nothing really happening but spreading.  
"Dirty girls like you like being fucked while spreading, don't you?"  
Santana nods weakly.  
"Good."  
She stands up and crosses back to Santana's red bag, picking up what she saw hiding at the bottom - a leather harness, which she quickly straps around herself. The ring is adjustable, thankfully, and into it she places the last dildo. It's a monstrosity, a giant ribbed cock, and as she crosses back to the bed, she tenderly lubes it up, watching Santana's face become one of horror. Removing the plain dildo, she presses it up to her vagina's edge and hands back her controls. Santana turns them up to full as Rachel forces herself inside, thrusting into her with force she didn't think Rachel still had in her. It's spreading her to her maximum, Santana knows. Any further will tear her seriously, but Rachel, beautiful Rachel, has always known her limits. She can feel it filling her up and emptying her out as her girlfriend fucks her bruised and beaten vagina. It's clearly difficult, the size of the thing is so great that it's throwing Rachel's balance off, but she's compensating with force. It's painful, it hurts so much, and it's beating heavily on her insides, but she's loving it, loving the feeling of her girlfriend filling her up completely, taking in all of it, all while staring into her eyes.  
"F-fuck," Rachel says, and Santana realises she can't last much longer. She turns off the bullets and shouts.  
"Velvet!"  
"Wh-what?!" Rachel says, quickly pulling out. "Did I go too far?"  
"No, babe," San says, weakly pulling herself up, kissing her girlfriend and feeling the anal dildo slip out from the movement. "There's just one more present."  
She gets off the bed, slowly regaining her balance, and picks up the blue bag. From inside she pulls out a monster of her own, and Rachel whimpers. It's a double dong of comparable size to the one in her harness, but it's clearly designed for a relationship like theirs. The other half isn't as big, still too big for Rachel, but Santana ignores the fear in her eyes. She sees her lubricating the smaller half, and before she can say anything, the huge done is out of her harness and the double-dildo is forcing its way in. She screams in pain but doesn't make her stop, she lets it pull her apart and go deep inside, desperate to fuck her girl with the other end. Then it's all on her, Santana's laid back down, she's in control again. She refastens the harness and begins lubing up, sparing a bit for one of the larger dongs, setting it facing up on the bed.  
"Sit on it, whore." She says, a smile on her face too happy for the words. Santana does as she says, letting it enter her ass. It's painful as all hell, but gravity does its job. As she pants, her breathing fast and flustered, Rachel rushes her, pinning her down and letting the bed keep the anal dildo in. She presses the monster to her lover's vagina and leans in for a kiss. Their mouths touch. Their nipples touch. Her pussy spreads, letting her go deep down inside. The feeling is intense. Every stroke sends her deeper and deeper into ecstacy. She was close before - she's closer now. She begins furiously pounding.  
"Take my cock," She says between lip-locks. "Take my fucking cock!"  
"Fuck!" Santana shouts, throwing her head back.  
"Spread your vagina and take my fucking cock!" Rachel shouts, and suddenly they're both screaming, both of them piercing and loud, as the greatest orgasm of Rachel's life takes her over. She drapes herself over Santana once sher body de-tenses, and she finds herself listening to their combined heavy breathing. She's still inside. She's keeping Santana full. As her girlfriend reaches down to kiss her, she knows that she loves it. More importantly, she knows she'll be ready to go again soon.


End file.
